Take A Nap On My Lap
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: When the Tomboy and the Lowlander goes to the Haunted House in search of excitement and fun, it doesn't turn out the way they planned it. Instead they find something a bit more...tender. Second and last chapter is now out! :D All thanks to JinxGirl25! Dax x Jinja one-shot please read and review! :3
1. Take A Nap On My Lap

**A/N: I'M BACK! Such kind words about my last one-shot ;o; I'm tearing up..! So, here's a another one-shot xD It could be right after the last one!**

* * *

_**Take A Nap On My Lap!**_

When team CoreTech had spend a night in the town, the decided to go on sightseeing the next day. All of them walked through a massive amount of people to see the cause being a big carnival being held. Several of different entertaining stands, hot food and cold drinks, and a chance to relax and have fun among friends was more than enough to get the five teens into join in on the activities. After a while, the group split after deciding to try different things and so Bren, Chase and Beyal went to try out the car rides after finally pursuing the Monk to try driving a car into another driver, while Jinja and Dax went to go see the Haunted House.

They had heard screams erupt from within the house all day and seen teens and adults exit the building in shaking forms of terror. That had perked up the brunette's interest as well as curiosity and sense of challenge. Beyal and Bren were out of the question to bring with her, and though Chase seemed to be careless and insane at times, he was also somewhat a wimp when it came to these kind of things.

"Oh, I see," she crossed her arms with a light smirk. "I'm surrounded by boys but none of them seems to have the guts to go with me. Figures."

"Didn't see you asking me, Princess," the Lowlander interrupted with a smug grin, hands stuffed in his pockets. Jinja responded with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Daxie, I don't need to ask because I know you're scared too."

"Let's see who calls for their moms' first, Princess," Dax replied and leaned a little forward. "Then we'll know who's scared."

And so the two teenagers sat in the wagons inside the House and an employee pressed a button with a smile, and then they were transported inside, the darkness engulfing them completely and the doors behind them shutting completely. Red light began to lit dimly and a thick fog hang in the air around them, women, children and men screaming faintly in the background. Light suddenly lit above them, revealing dead human corpses hung upside down from the ceiling, the blood slowly gliding down their lifeless bodies and dripping down onto the wagon. Jinja groaned a little in annoyance.

"Frightened?" Dax asked smugly. The girl huffed in stubbornness.

"Grossed out; yes. Frightened; I don't think so."

The ride continued with creatures like vampires, half beasts and half humans, zombies and such popping out in front of the two CoreTech members once in a while, the dramatic background music causing a creepy atmosphere but nothing to scare them yet. Then, the ride turned drastically as the wagon speed up rapidly; doing swings and turns around the house where a wicked laugh came from behind which turned out to be half burned clowns running after them with axes in their hands. The wagon speed up once again and then stopped suddenly, causing the teens to fly forwards and choke slightly in their seatbelts. The wagon let out a light steam that signalled the end of the ride and Dax and Jinja got out in no time.

"Wow, this was definitely _way _overrated. I mean, I didn't even get a shock, let alone scream at all. What about you, Dax?"

The brunette stopped talking when she noticed that Dax wasn't walking beside her anymore. Turning around, she saw him near a stone wall; clutching his stomach tightly, using one hand to support himself while he was slightly crouched over. Jinja gasped a little in surprise and then rushed to him in smug satisfaction.

"Aw, was the ride into the _Scary Haunted House_ too much for Little Daxie?" she squealed mockingly, poking him in the sides to annoy him and gloat in victory. He swatted her hand away lazily and squeezed his eyes in response.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good…"

"Want me to buy you a teddy bear to make you feel better, huh?" she continued with a grin, but it slowly faded away when she noticed how pale the Lowlander looked. His arm remained wrapped around his stomach.

"Dax, are you alright?"

"My stomach hurts…" Dax replied with his eyes slowly opening. "I really shouldn't have eaten all those hotdogs…"

"You're not gonna barf, are you?" the brunette asked cautiously, taking a step back slowly to avoid if the dark-skinned boy was going to vomit anytime soon.

"N-no, I don't think so…but it really hurts, though…" the Lowlander said, trying to stand up, but failed miserably when Jinja had to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Easy Tiger," she said, and spotted a bench nearby. "Let's sit down first."

She helped him walk over to the bench, carefully helping him sit as well though he still gave a grunt of pain. The hand clutching his arching stomach still wouldn't leave. Beads of sweat started to form on Dax' forehead and he grit his teeth together.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked in which he gave a small nod. Then the Lowlander felt cool hands gently place themselves on his face, and softly sat his head on just as soft thighs. Dax waited a few seconds to register what was happening, and when he felt those slender, gentle fingers slowly caress his face, he could feel himself blush hard.

"H-hey, what are you-."

"Just relax, Daxie," he heard her say in a smooth, hushed voice that immediately shut him up. "Relax and let your stomach calm down, okay?"

He didn't dare move his head from its spot on her lap, so with a obedient ''kay' he decided to do as he was told and let himself relax; making himself comfortable while she worked her magic. She took off his beanie and ran her finger through his damp, but soft brown dreads, delighted to hear his content sigh of pleasure. The Lowlander could feel his body respond to her feather-light caresses and touches, his stomach arching less and less by the minute, and slowly but surely his eye-lids lowered a little by little.

The brunette felt a genuine smile bloom on her lips, then lowering her head to his to press a kiss to the boy's temple. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds before a flash momentarily blinded her and with all her senses on alarm, she looked up to see a female news-reporter with a camera in her hands and a smirk tugging her rosy-red lips.

"Aw, that's so adorable," she squealed, and giggled at the brunette's reaction. "It's been years since I've seen love like this. I'm making you two the head-story of this week's paper."

Jinja blushed a deep crimson colour and blinked a few times, but before she could convince the reporter to give her back the photo, she was already gone. The brunette shook her head in slight disbelief. "Oh Crag…"

She didn't know what she should be most afraid of.

The reaction from Dax about getting his relationship published in a newspaper for everyone to see.

Or the reaction from her Dad about _how_ he found out about his daughter having a boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: xD Evil Authoress is Evil. **


	2. Take A Nap On My Lap Final

**A/N: I'm here with a sequel of some kiiiiind :D I promised JinxGirl25 that I'd make one during a little chat x3 Cause we all wanna know the reactions, right ¬w¬ Even me! Between you guys and me, I don't plan what I write. I just have a tiny idea, which later grows as I write and as anything comes to mind and before I know it…the fic has been born 0w0**

**Side note; my High School idea is leading in popularity ¬w¬ Let the chaos of teenage hormones begin, I say! xD**

**And Saturn's Moon, about that request…It sounds much like one of my ideas, the one with Chase being sent to the future, so I was thinking that maybe I could do that one? In case you haven't voted yet? I'll take it as you've now voted, then x3**

**So…please read and enjoy xD Ooh! And I've made a yaoi vid about Dax and Chase called 'we're never getting back together' in male version…if don't wanna see it for the content (which basically is shounen ai…kinda) then do it for the song! The song is AWESOME!**

* * *

_**Take A Nap on My Lap! (Sequel)**_

Dax yawned deeply as he slowly woke up, stretching his limbs that he hadn't used for a while. He glanced around to see no brunette around at the bench, only his blue beanie which he grabbed and tugged back at its rightful place on his head. He rubbed his sore neck a little and left the lonely bench and began to scan the area for his girlfriend who he instantly spotted at the ice cream stand nearby with the rest of the team.

"Oh, _hi_ Dax. Did we wake you up from your beauty sleep?" Bren said jokingly as he licked his chocolate-mint ice cream cone.

"No, but from the looks of it, Glasses, _you're_ more in the need of major beauty sleep than me. Just stating the facts," he said smugly as he heard the geek huff in anger. He went to Jinja who was helping Beyal decide what kind of ice cream flavour he should buy, because he obviously couldn't do so himself. He was staring in amazement at taking the choice between _thirty five different_ _flavours_ and each and every flavour had a different colour and looked tastier than anything that he'd ever seen in his life before.

The Lowlander took the brunette's hand which caused her to yelp in surprise, and made her turn around to face him, while pouting just a little bit. "The bench was kinda lonely without you, Princess. Anything interesting happened while I slept?"

Jinja blushed faintly, but not anything near noticeable. "Not really!" she chuckled nervously. Just the same ordinary things, as always. Why would you think anything_ did_ happen?"

Dax raised a brow in confusion. "Cause you're acting kinda weird. You-."

Before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled into a long kiss that left his brain in a dreamy state of malfunction and with absolutely no thoughts. He smiled goofily as Jinja clasped their hands together and stepped up on her toes to nuzzle their noses together as well.

"What were you saying, Daxie?"

"I have no idea~," he replied just as dreamily. Bren made gagging sounds in the background.

"If you're gonna do_ that_, then _please_ not when I'm eating!"

"Bren, you're _always_ eating," Chase commented and glanced at Beyal. "Beyal, are you gonna order anything anytime soon? Like…today, maybe?"

* * *

The next morning, Jinja moaned loudly in disapproval as the curtains where being pulled to reveal the strong rays of the beginning of the sunrise. "Rise and shine~!"

"_Go away or die, Bren_," she mumbled darkly and dug deeper into her sheets and pillows. "Either way works for me."

"Unfortunately for you, Princess, I'm not Bren," the Australian voice continued as he sat on the bed. "It'll be hard to forget who I am or what we are the next few days, though."

Jinja froze under the covers and ever so slowly peeked her head out of the covers, timidly asking: "Excuse me?"

Dax held up a newspaper in front of the brunette that caused her to gasp and flush greatly in embarrassment. The headline was '_True Love Found among_ _Teenagers_' and a large image of Dax lying on the bench with his head resting on Jinja's lap was plastered on the front page, the picture being snapped just as she was leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. Under the picture was written a bunch of lovey-dovey crap about true love being rare and lots of love poems and such. As cerulean eyes were reading each and every word, the owners blushed a crimson red colour.

"Was _this_ what happened while I was sleeping? Cause I don't recall swearing my eternal love to you on a winter night under the stars," he continued dryly and rolled the newspaper. "Unless you fried my brain with a kiss then too. Then I wouldn't know Crag about what I'd done."

"I swear, Dax, I had _no_ idea that a reporter was there!" Jinja got out of her sheets and took his hands in hers. "Even so, how should _I_ know that she'd find you-nearly-puking-your-guts-out interesting and _romantic_? You gotta believe me."

"Take it easy, Princess, I believe ya," he glanced at the tomboy and pointed at the picture of both of them. "Who knows? Maybe she used the 'love story' as a cover so she could take a picture of _you_."

"I'm not exactly the definition of photogenic, Daxie," the brunette rolled her eyes. "Or good-looking at pictures either."

The dark-skinned boy held up the newspaper in front of him to further inspect the photo. "I don't know about that. You look pretty cute on this one; totally soft and sweet and all. Especially when you smile like this. Oh, and also the way your hair frames your face when you lean down looks-," he explained to himself when the paper was snatched away and the face he was describing was leaning closely to his own with a genuine smile, her messy hair in a complete disorder around her face.

"Like this?" she asked looming closer, so that their noses were brushing.

"_Exactly_," he grinned against her mouth, and captivated it in another lip-lock that had Jinja falling on top of the Lowlander as he pulled her down with him. Their kiss continued for countless of minutes, the two teenagers basking in the blissful love that the kiss had created.

"Jin! Chase told me to wake you up, since you _hate_ when your breakfast gets cold and usually let your anger out on me-!"

The geek gasped loudly in horror as he entered the room but the couple didn't bother to acknowledge his arrival and continued to make out. He covered his eyes with both of his hands and walked away quickly.

"Ew, ew, ew, _ew_! Gross! Ugh, who can talk about breakfast _now_? I think I've lost my appetite the worst way possible," he exclaimed and disappeared into the cafeteria.

Dax grinned mischievously as he buried his face in the auburn curls of Jinja's hair, nuzzling her neck with his nose which caused her to giggle. "You don't seem to be mad about this. Care to explain why?"

"Well, it could be because I'm _that_ awesome of a boyfriend," he offered to which she playfully punched him. "Or it could be that because we're in the news, the hotel'll be offering free luxuries for the both of us," he wiggled his eyebrows at this. "Like boxes of endless expensive chocolate and unlimited access to the jacuzzi."

"I don't like the vibe I'm starting to get from you, Daxie," the brunette smiled playfully. "But I'll be damned if I say no to free chocolate and bubble bath!"

Dax rose up from the bed and offered a hand to pull his girlfriend up. Then he bowed slightly and glanced at her with a wicked grin.

"Would the lady care to join me in a _very_ fancy breakfast to which we can see the beautiful sunrise?"

Jinja raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly nevertheless. "The polite behaviour _so_ doesn't suit you, Lowlander."

Dax glanced at her blankly before quickly yet gracefully sweeping her up in his strong arms in bridal style, much to her surprise. "You're right. It doesn't."

The hallway sounded of their combined laughter that echoed as they ran. And suddenly they weren't afraid of any reporters nor journalists or photographers anymore.

* * *

"Catherine, have you seen this?"

A petite woman with short curls of brown hair peeked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands dry on her white apron. She entered the living room and went behind her husband as he was sitting on an arm-chair, to gaze at whatever he was looking at in the newspaper. "No, honey, what is it?"

The man showed her the large image on the front of the cover. "Our Jinja is in the news! So, that's what she's been doing the past few days."

The mother began to smile as she read the article. "Ooh, she got herself a boyfriend? Benjamin, that's wonderful news."

"Wonderful? Darling, she could've called us, not gone to the press to get it published in the news!"

"I know its a little _untraditional_ way of letting us now, but, honey, she's growing up. We should be happy for her."

The father huffed in disapproval and crossed his arms. "I would've liked to have had a look on this lad _before_ she started to date him. Our little girl only deserves the best."

"I think this is an area of her life that we cannot control, Ben," the mother leaned down and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pecking him sweetly on the cheek. "My dear parents didn't approve of you when you all got introduced to each other, but that didn't stop me and look what I have now. An amazing husband and a lovely daughter. Both of whom I wouldn't trade for anything in the whole wide world."

Benjamin flushed faintly and glanced awkwardly at his wife. "Well…when you put it like that, I guess I can let Jinja have her way. But I still need to meet this Lowlander in person. Boyfriend or not, my daughter still needs some form of approval from our side."

"From _your_ side, honey. I think our daughter has a _pretty_ good taste in men, if I have to say so myself," Catherine giggled.

"Catherine!"

The mother pecked her husband once again, still giggling softly. "She's inherited that quality from me."

The father was about to protest, but shut his mouth with a small smile leaning up to kiss his beloved wife. "I guess I can't argue with that."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY DOOOOOONE! xDDDD I hope you liked the way I described Jinja's parents. Her mother and her are quite alike, don't you think? They both know how to make their guys blush x3 x3 I hope I spelled jacuzzi right cause…my computer is fucked up and says I'm spelling it wrong, then it suggests that I write the EXACT SAME WORD…only with a capital J. Fucked up, I must say xD Hope you liked this!**


End file.
